A duel to confess true love
by not da real MVP
Summary: My first story ever it's pretty bad first chapter but what the hell I'll upload it any way so what will happen in this duel for love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 late Authors note I do not own yugioh gx our it's charchters and this is my first story ever please go easy on me not very good at writing . the stories are in my head but on paper the just don't come out the same way .

Alexis pov

Today's the day the day OK maybe tomorrow I'll se how things go to day but I'll finally tell jaden the way feel about him. Why I do wish there was a better way to do this but I guess Atticuss knows best he must think dueling is the only way to get through to his true feeling must be the reason he told chazz to do it that way to get to my feelings.

Jaden pov

9 am damn late again ah the dream was worth it . Why can't I stop dreaming about her

Though . I'll think about it late in detention when I got time better hurry on now . Damn I'm so late I'm really in for it now what a minute ALEXIS is that you .

Alexis pov

Oh hay jay late as usual you know it he replied wait a minute what about you what are you doing out here Lex he asked oh you know same as you I'm late I've never been so late for class though

Jaden pov

Just relax if we walk in together he may not give me a detention because he doesn't want to give one to you and you look different did you do something different with your hair Alexis . it looks good .

Narrator pov

Oh my god I didn't think he notice Alexis thought to her self I just hope he doesn't notice my make up man there's something else about her that seem different I'm just not sure what though the king of slifers thought to him self .

Alexis pov

Well jaden I did get my split ends cut yesterday and I decided to braid my hair today so yes I did do something different with it thanks for noticing .

Narrator pov

Alexis started to blush she turned away from jaden and said shouldn't we get go going were already really late as it is . oh ya I forgot all about class said jaden Alexis chuckled a bit as she turned back to see jaden come on big guy let's go said the blonde haired Beauty

2 minutes later so who goes in first asked the brown haired slifer boy well you go first that ways he's shocked to see me come in after you said Alexis OK if you say so said jaden

Jaden pov

Well here goes something wounder what he'll say when he sees her behind me here I go stand back a bit so he can't see you OK OK Alexis mouthed back (door sliding open) ah why if it isn't are favourite slifer slacker said Dr crowler so what do you have to say about your self Mr yuki said Crowler um let me think bout that teach ah I got it I aint the only one late . What are you talking about jaden your the only one late said Dr crowler

Alexis pov

He's talkin about me Dr crowler I'm late too what you be late I thought you were here already here said Dr crowler in shock . Does it look like I'm in my seat Dr crowler OK you two just take your seats and open up your textbooks to page 247 said crowler jaden went down to the forth row to take his seat next to syrus and hasselberry I went to my seat in the fifth row next to Mindy and jasimen . The rest of the class went on quickly there were only 3 minutes left in class crowler was handing out home work when a piece of paper slid it's way towards me (on piece of paper ) so girl why were you so late come on and tell us from Mindy and jazz I mouth I'll tell you later to the both of them ding ding ding class is over for the day I'll se you two back at the dorms I have to ask crowler something OK her up I wanna hear what you got to say the two girls say in unison OK OK I say back

Jaden pov

come on Jay let's go back to the dorm I yawn and stretch out letting out another yawn huh what's lex talkin bout wit crowler I mumble to sy and hasselberry she's handing him something must be last nights homework or something I say let's go said syrus OK let's go I say back

Alexis pov

So a duel request form Alexis thought you being so close as friends you wouldn't need to request a duel said crowler well you see I kinda wanted to go over him to make sure it happens can you do it yes I can but do you mind me asking why asked the Doctor trust me you'll find out when I get to duel him thank you bye later at dorms OK so what happend why were you so late to class did you finally tell him you liked him . No I didn't but I did drop a bit of a hint though he seem to kinda get . maybe he finally starting to get it that you like him yelled Mindy shhhhhhh don't yell that out and only time will tell .

Duel next chapter or chapter after that IDK yet and don't be shy please and give me back so feed back thank you

Peace out


	2. Jaden needs help

Author's note : Sorry for the wait it just I've been busy with school

almost over for the year and work after school and then there was my

internet going out for 5 days damn at&t anyway here's the legal

disclaimer blah blah blah don't own yugioh gx or it's characters

( **Edited take 2. After reading a review and mowing it over I do agree**

 **with what they said so I going to change the chapter a bit this was**

 **meant to be more of a filler chapter anyway but I guess I really just**

 **rushed to get this out so I went with the thing that first came to mind**

 **so for that I'm sorry)**

Chapter 2 jaden talks

"yo sy you two can go on head and go back to the dorm I gotta go take

care of somethings OK I'll see you guys later ok."said jaden with his I

don't have a care in the world voice "o-okay Jay if you say so."said the

bluenett "OK sweet guys I'll see you two later. Said jaden cheerfully "

private truesdale you thinking what I'm thinking" "you know what for

once I think I am but I don't think we should follow him at least not

tonight." said the blue haired boy with a serious tone in his voice. "OK

private let's get on back to the barracks now."said the Dino DNA duelist

(5 minutes later)

" I knew I'd find you here." said jaden startling atticuss . " jeez jayman.

you're gonna give me a heart attack man" . Jaden just chuckles "so to

what do I owe the pleasure to jaden. Is it to ask for my permission to ask my oh

so dear sister Alexis out because if it is you got 110 percent man." "close, but no

cigar atticuss. But I do want to talk to you about Alexis though." "OK jaden talk

away said the long haired brunette sitting up "hmmmm where do I start. I guess

the way she makes me feel when she's around me it's a warm happy inviting

feeling like I don't want her to leave. kinda like If I had a winged kuriboh inside me

ya dig . Said jaden Looking up towards the setting sun. "sounds like you're in love

jaden that simple man just go and tell her how you feel I have a feeling like she

likes you to atticuss fixing his gaze on jaden. "I guess so I never have

felt this way about anybody in my life. The only other female in my life is my

younger sister **Milan**." said jaden letting out a yawn **(yes like the city in italy)** " OK

jaden I helped you out so I wanna give you a little test just answer the question I

ask OK jay." said atticuss sitting back up straight "OK sounds easy enough shoot

away atticuss. said jaden looking over towards atticuss. " alright first one where

would you take my sister out on a date at on the island." said atticuss "that simple

the cliffs near the slifer dorm they have the best view on the island." said jaden in

a cheerful tone "OK question 2 what would **you** name your firstborn child." said

atticuss in a joyful tone "OK hmm the boy's name would be Rafael and a girls

name would be Savannah." said jaden with a smile on his face "OK Jay question 3

what's your favorite hobby outside of dueling." said atticuss laying back down "

hmm outside of dueling I guess it would ether be baseball or boxing I in joy

watching and doing both." said jaden looking up at the setting sun. Hmm you like

sports don't ya jaden. Alexis only really like to swim." said atticuss hmm swim I

would of taken her as more of a cheerleader type then a swimmer." said jaden

chuckling. "any ways question 4 is what kinda food do you like the most." said

atticuss closing his eyes . "Man that's real easy man my favorite food is fried

shrimp my favorite kind of food is sea food"said jaden getting up and stretching.

Oh Jay last one what's your favorite season said atticuss also getting up " give

me a minute ahhhh I got its spring atticuss." said jaden letting out a yawn." let's

get back to are dorms syrus and hasselberry probably getting ready to come look

for me man " said jaden rubbing his eyes " OK jaden let's hit the dusty trail" said

atticuss with a smile on his face

What do you guys think better than chapter 1. duel might be next chapter or chapter after that not sure yet. don't be shy please give me some feedback I need it anyway peace out till next


End file.
